Revenge of the zodiac
by Fairlymagical
Summary: when our poor Lucy Heartfillia was used for sex then cheated on by her boyfriend Natsu, she didnt want to live. she tried to kill herself only to be rescued by the most unlikely of her spirits, who then assembles the full zodiac and unleashes terror upon the man that dared to hurt their master.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lucy felt broken. She had woken up in the most joyful of moods, ran to the guild to meet up with her boyfriend who she had lost it to the previous night in a rush of bliss and pleasure. Her boyfriend natsu dragneel was there alright, sucking face with lissanna. She felt the weight of all her hopes and dreams as they came crashing down on her. She saw the guilty look of her now ex, as he realized he was caught. "Lucy!" he grabbed her hand as she turned, about to flee from this nightmare. "Oh let her go honey" the sick, false honey sweet voice of lissanna purred behind him. "She is right, you really should let me go" Lucy spat before yanking away her hand and ran all the way back to her apartment, ignoring the random boat guys who told her to be careful. She bolted her door and locked her windows so that pink haired traitor couldn't come in, before sinking down on her bed and crying her heart out. She cried and cried as she relived that one moment from hell over and over in her mind, her heart breaking and shatteringbeyond repair. She didn't want to live anymore. She stopped crying abruptly. She didn't want to live anymore. The one person she had lived for had betrayed her and she had nothing left to live for. She got up as though in a trance and walked out her apartment and headed for the great river of fiore. "It will soon be over "she whispered, her voice cracking and fresh tears springing forth, hot and burning. As she walked, she reflected on all the good times she and natsu spent together. All the missions they went on together, all the promises he had made, and the times they just lay and cuddled in bed. But it was gone now, shattered and swept away by the wind. She had reached the hill overlooking the river. It roared beneath her like a wild animal rampaging through a crowd, it was time. She jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Aquarius floated in a deep level of the celestial world, meditating and focusing her powers. She was having a really peaceful time away from all those morons when she felt her key come in to contact with water. She groaned as she knew she was about to be summoned, whatever reason would her key be in water for otherwise? She prepared herself to pass through the gate. Nothing happened. She could tell her key was still in water, and from the temperature very cold one too so why wasn't she summoned? A thought crossed her mind. That little brat better not have dropped my key again? She waited for another minute and then when she didn't feel the gate pull her through, used her own magic to force it open. "You little br-" she was fully prepared to lecture and then blast the poor girl. She didn't expect to see her unconscious and lying at the bottom of the river bed, on the brink of death. She reacted on pure instinct; she only thought to protect her master and friend. She grabbed Lucy and pulled her into the celestial world. The minute Lucy had arrived there was a flash of light and her other spirits arrived, pulled by the presence of their master. "Lucy!" Leo yelled dashing to her side. "OUTTA MY WAY IDIOT" Aquarius banged him on the head with her urn and then focused her magic on Lucy. A stream of water gushed from her mouth and she coughed and spluttered, squinting at her new surroundings. The spirits crowded around her, all wanting to make sure she was all right. "MOVE!" Aquarius pointed her urn and blasted the spirits the other spirits out of her way. "Do you have to be so mean" Leo grumbled, shaking his mane out, splattering water everywhere. "You are not worthy of my answer" Aquarius hissed and instead turned to Lucy, "what could have possibly provoked you to suicide and why did it have to be in my domain?" she cocked one of her eyebrows and waited for an answer. "SUICIDE?" her spirits exclaimed.

"She could've been unconscious"

"She could have been pushed"

"It could have been an accident"

"ENOUGH!" the water bearer snapped. "The little brat knows how to swim, I thought her myself for the kings sake". Back and forth the spirits argued, Aquarius constantly tempted to drown them all, until Lucy stood. "She is right" her voice quavered "I did try to k-kill m-myself" hot tears rolled down her cheek. Shook filled the atmosphere. Then the dam burst:

"Why?"

"What could've possibly made you try that?"

"Princess how could you even think abou-"

BOOM! Aquarius swung her urn once more and the spirits quieted down after receiving a mouth full of sea water. "you are smothering the poor girl" the spirits stared at her in shock, did Aquarius actually defend Lucy? Aquarius took a few calming breaths and then turned and to everyone's surprise sat next to Lucy. "Tell me everything".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The entire spirit world was shaking as the anger of the spirits manifested and burst forth. Leo was glowing with the brilliance of the sun, Virgo had transformed into her muscle form, Taurus was contemplating how many whacks he could deliver to Natsu with his axe, the other sprits were in a shocked silence; but none could compare to Aquarius. The water bearer was shaking with anger, her aura a menacing black and the lake behind them was churning and shifting in response to her anger. How dare someone cheat on her Lucy? Those bitches would pay and she was going to lead it all. She levitated into the air and threw her arms wide- "Pisces, Libra I ask of you to offer assistance to my cause", there was a flash of light and the three spirits manifested, "what can we do for you Aquarius?" they asked, seeing the mermaid in righteous anger was a very rare sight indeed and they definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. "I shall require the full power of the 12 zodiac spirits to deal with an issue concerning my friend" Aquarius said, nodding towards Lucy who looked terrified to see the spirits in such anger; "of course, we will aid you however is necessary". Aquarius smiled, of course she herself could have dealt with the matter but she supposed she couldn't take all the fun for herself, "LISTEN UP MORONS! HERE IS HOW OUR SHOWDOWN IS GOING TO HAPPEN" the spirits gathered around and listened in both awe and terror as Aquarius explained her plan. It was simple really; destroy Natsu and lissanna and whoever tried to defend them. However she did have a special opening that would start them off with a bang. She snapped her finger, Virgo give Lucy a makeover will you? They will see the gem they have lost, because no way in hell is she going back there or even on earth at all. Virgo led Lucy behind a giant tree to change and Aquarius began to meditate, she would need her full powers for what was going to go down in a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The guild hall was quiet, the normal ruckus was missing. Everyone couldn't help but feel guilty at what had happened to Lucy yesterday. Even the thundergod tribe was sitting silently at their normal table. The only exception to this gloominess was Natsu and Lissanna, who were laughing in the corner at a two seat table. SNAP! The glass Mira was wiping broke in her hands as she struggled to control the demon that was waiting to be unleashed and crush those two. The people at the bar started to back away as it was evident the take-over mage was losing control, her form shifting and transforming. The two idiots in the corner finally got a drift in the corner as they sensed the demonic aura that was emanating through the room. FLASH! A brilliant blue glow filled the room and everyone stared in shock as the zodiac appeared, and sitting in a floating throne in the midst of them was Lucy. She looked nothing like the Lucy they knew, she was dressed in a elegant blue flowing dress, her hair was twisted in a bun with a golden crown on her head, but above all, she looked broken. She looked at us with no emotion of any sort, like she didn't even recognize us. "Lucy!" Mira, Wendy and Juvia rushed to hug her. They cried and begged for her forgiveness, Juvia soaking the entire guild with her tears. "It's ok guys" Lucy cracked a smile. Aquarius cleared her throat and silence fell. "WHO ARE THE TWO FUCK TARDS THAT HURT MY LUCY?" Natsu looked up at the water bearer "how is it our fault if she can't accept she is not needed". BOOM! Mira transformed into her Satan soul and basted him into a pillar, "you little bitch" she growled, lifting her hands to break his face in. "Wait she-devil" Virgo said, "we have something planned of our own". The Guild stared at the spirits in horror, the master stood "w-what d-do y-y-you m-mean?" Loke snarled, "It means that this guild hall will be a pile of rubble in a few minutes" he turned to the other spirits "let us begin. Bang! Lucy was suddenly incased in horlogium. Aquarius turned to Gemini, "just as we practiced" the spirits nodded, POOF! There was a flash of smoke and standing in their place was an exact replica of Aquarius. The two water bearers stared at the guild that sweat dropped and scrambled to the door only to be blocked by Taurus. "LET'S MAKE THIS COUNT! FOR LUCY!" Loke yelled and lit his body with the light of regulus, "FOR LUCY!" the spirits cheered, and all hell broke loose. Virgo was destroying things left and right, loke was smashing the walls and pillars, Taurus was swing his axe like it was target practice, Sagittarius was shooting down the escapees, the other spirits were doing their best to ensue chaos; but none could compare to the two water bearers, they had cornered Natsu and that skank and lifted their urns "You will regret hurting our master!" BOOM! The entire guild crumbled, the occupants swept unto the streets of magnolia as the fury of Aquarius and Gemini was combined. The town's folk stared in shock as the traumatized couple that was Natsu and Lissanna twitched on the ground. POOF! Gemini turned back to their normal form, just as the spirits were about to finish them off a voice interrupted. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" everyone looked up as Titania Erza, resident badass walk up from her newly finished 1 month mission. She surveyed the damage and then growled at Aquarius, "what is the meaning of this". Aquarius placed her hands on her hip, "fire dork over there cheated on my master with that skank" she kicked thwacked lissanna with her urn "and placed Lucy in such a heartbroken state that she tried to kill herself". Erza stared, eyes wide for a second before she turned to face the "happy" couple. "Erza I knew you would come to save us" they muttered pathetically. "YOU CHEATED ON LUCY?" Erza glowed in her demonic aura "HEAVENS WHEEL" FLASH! Erza transformed into her armor and 100 swords appeared pointing at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"this isn't going to end good" makarov whispered, backing away as mira prepared an energy blast, erza prepared to send her swords flying and the zodiac turned golden with power. The guild cowered behind him "master do something" they cried as the combined magical power cracked the roads and buildings. "FAIRY SPHERE" he yelled. Whoooosh, the golden dome appeared over the three way battle just as all hell was unleashed. BOOOOM! Just in time. The impact was (somehow) sealed away in the dome which cracked with the sheer force. "d-d-detonate" makarov stuttered and the dome disappeared in a flash of golden light. Erza and Mira was smiling (thank mavis) and the zodiac were cheerfully chatting amongst themselves like they had just come from a picnic. Natsu and lisanna were a pile of flesh, blood and bones but still (barely) alive. "You are lucky we spared your pathetic lives" erza said before heading to the bakery. "That will take a while to heal from" Mira smiled sweetly before heading to the guild to start cleaning up the rubble. The zodiac bowed to Lucy and all disappeared except Aquarius. "Thank you Aquarius" Lucy cried before pulling the all powerful spirit into a hug. "It was nothing brat" Aquarius blushed before returning the hug. She turned to the guild "we will be keeping a close eye on you, so don't do anything stupid or else" she gestured to the broken bodies and that was enough to make some people faint.

The end

A/N- I know it kind of a lame ending but I forgot about this story until a few minutes ago and was mortified and forced my mind to bring this forth. I will make more fanfics to make up for this I promise.


End file.
